Dancing means everything
by Bloom27
Summary: Annabeth loves to dance. She dances day and night. Until one day, she finds out someone who meant a lot to her died. After that, she stopped dancing. Will a boy named Percy get her to dance again? PERCABETH!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I was bored and started coming up with another Percabeth story. So in this story, there are no gods, goddesses or monsters. It's just a simple Percabeth story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Dancing. It's my whole entire life. Without dancing, I would be nothing. It expresses me in every single way, and all my troubles would go away while I'm at it. The first time I started dancing, I never stopped. I just kept on practicing every single day, and soon, it became my hobby. No one could stop me from dancing, not even my own father. At school, one of my electives is dancing. Everyday after school, I would go to this other studio to practice more and more. My teacher doesn't really care how long I stay. She knows I love dancing. Sometimes I wouldn't even look at the time, and I would come home late at night. And that worries my step-mom, so of course, she's telling me to quit dancing. But I won't listen to her.

Right now, I just came home from practice at the Dance Studio. I used my key to get inside the house. As I opened the door, four people jumped out at me.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Did I mention it was my birthday? Oh well.

The smile on my face grew bigger and bigger, if that was even possible.

"Aww. Guys, thanks." I said to my family.

My father came up to me with the birthday cake.

"I can't believe that you are turning 17. It feels like just yesterday you were that little 5 year old girl." my dad said.

"Dad. I'll always be your little girl, even though I'm not little anymore." I said.

He laughed. Ever since mom died, I didn't get to hear his laugh a lot.

"Well then, I guess we'll be needing 12 more candles to put on the cake." he said.

"Why?"

"Oh. I put 5 candles on the cake. I wanted to hear you say that you're still my little girl."

I laughed along with him. To me, my father is the only person in the world who understands me. That's why I'm so happy to have him with me.

"Make a wish, sweetie." he said.

I closed my eyes and wished to be the best dancer I could be. That has been my wish ever since I was 7. I started dancing at 7.

I opened my eyes to see my father staring right at me.

"Happy birthday, honey. I'm gonna go cut the cake." he said hugging me with one arm, trying not to ruin the cake. After we pulled away, he walked to the kitchen.

Next, my step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, walked up to me.

Oh boy. Every single time it's someones birthday, both of them would sing their made-up birthday song. I wonder what's it gonna be this time.

"It's your birthday." Bobby said trying to sing.

"So we bought you gifts." Matthew tried to sing, too.

Their song made me laugh so hard, and pretty soon, all three of us were laughing.

After the laughing died down, they handed me a poorly wrapped box.

"Thank you." I said. I took the box and ripped the wrapping paper. I opened the box to see a bracelet. It was gray with sparkles, and had the word love on it in blue.

"We made it in art class. The teacher showed us how." Bobby said.

"Aww. Thanks guys. I love it." I said with a loving smile on my face.

Before they walked away to get some cake, I hugged both of them tightly.

That's when my step-mom started walking towards me. After a couple of days, we were on good terms and started talking more to each other.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." she said.

She hugged me very tightly. I could smell the new perfume she bought last week.

"Thank you, Helen." I said.

"No problem. Here, I got you a little something."

She handed me a box. I unwrapped it and opened the top to see a beautiful necklace. On this necklace was an owl. Helen knew I loved owls.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said.

I hugged her and began walking with her to the kitchen. There were five slices already cut on flowery plates on the table. I grabbed one plate and started digging in. It tasted delicious.

"Thank you, all of you. I appreciate everything you guys have ever done for me. You are a truly wonderful family." I said with a huge smile.

Everyone smiled.

After eating the cake, I went up to my room. The walls were painted gray and I had a desk on one side of the room with pictures I drew on it. Besides dancing, I also loved architecture. My bed was blue and gray. On the wall were pictures of me dancing. My dad had taken one every year ever since I was 7.

I sat on my bed and looked at a picture of my aunt and I. My aunt was the first person who showed me dancing. One day when I was 7, I went over to my aunt's house for dinner. She showed me her pictures of when she was a child. I immediately looked at a picture of her dancing. She saw I was looking at her that picture, so she told me that she loved dancing and that she could show me. I smiled widely and listened to everything she told me about dancing. Ever since then, I would take lessons from her and practice everyday. That was the time I started dancing. Today, she lived close by and I would see her every weekend. Everytime I won an award, I would mention her because without her, I wouldn't be able to do what I loved best.

I smiled and started getting ready to go to sleep. I can tell tomorrow's gonna be a good school day.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, everybody. I hope you like it. Percy will be in the next chapter, don't worry. And there will be Percabeth.**


End file.
